


Metropolis of Massacre

by folkloare



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloare/pseuds/folkloare
Summary: Detroit snippets.





	Metropolis of Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to feed me suggestions.  
> More on viciouslosers.tumblr.com.

# State of Undress

_sol·ace : comfort or consolation in a time of great distress or sadness_

Homo sapien’s domineering acts of brutality against androids show no signs of abating, and Markus doubts whether his people will ever truly be free. Yet the refugees at Jericho look to him for guidance, so he conceals his misgivings behind an austere demeanour. Only the blonde PL600 model knows the constant state of turmoil in which Markus resides.

      Connected, it is impossible to hide. Simon sees it all, but he keeps the secrets safe and offers comfort whenever possible. Markus is grateful for his discretion; his thoughtfulness.

      With tender hands his lover whisks him away to a quiet corner, where the RK200 can enjoy a brief moment of respite from the taxing responsibilities of leading a revolution.

      Simon has every intent to let him be, but Markus holds him close. That is how they remain: locked, together, in a loving embrace, sharing old memories and creating new ones, until a new day breaks outside their isolated kingdom of corroding metal.

      The blonde’s sinewy arms are like a protective cocoon, shielding him from the cruel reality of their current predicaments. They may never truly be free, but for now, at least, they were safe. And thanks to Simon, Markus was at peace—if only for a night.


End file.
